


Red Ropes, Tanned Skin

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, But hyuck is the one tied up, Fluff, M/M, Mouth gag, Riding, Rimming, Sixty-nine, Smut, bottom jaehyun, rope, two guys with heart boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyun and Donghyuck love each other, so, so much.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Red Ropes, Tanned Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my BTS fic, "I love you" !!

Donghyuck throws his head back into the pillow with a gasp as he feels the rope tighten around the base of his groin, his hips jerking upwards uselessly. He’s tied up, the many ropes criss-crossing over his smooth torso, arms bound together behind his back, with his legs pointed towards the posts at the end of the bed, the rope loosely binding them together.

Jaehyun’s hands trace over the ropes that paint Donghyuck’s body. The striking contrast between the white silk sheets, the thin dirty red ropes and Donghyuck’s beautiful blushing skin causes his mouth to water at the sight. He strokes the matching white silk blindfold on Donghyuck’s face, the other’s breath hitching around the red rope in his mouth in anticipation of what was next to come.

Jaehyun gently kisses Donghyuck’s cheeks, trailing down to the column of his neck, where he softly bites at the skin, hearing Donghyuck’s muffled moans.

“Remember, shake your head if you want to stop, okay?” Jaehyun says, waiting for an answer from Donghyuck, who eagerly nods, earning him a soft kiss on his cheek, “I love you, Donghyuck.”

“I ow oo oo,” is Donghyuck’s response, causing Jaehyun to let out an amused puff of air. He presses one final kiss to Donghyuck’s collarbone, and gets up from the bed, ridding himself of all of his clothing. He couldn’t wait to get started.

Jaehyun crawls over Donghyuck until they’re face-to-face. Slowly, he licks a wet trail from the corner of where the rope meets Donghyuck’s mouth, to his nipple. Donghyuck arches his back upwards as Jaehyun sucks on it, a low groan escaping his mouth. Jaehyun brings his hand to the nipple and twists it between his fingers, receiving a small squeak from Donghyuck at the sudden sensation of pleasure bordering pain. He gives him a final suck before kissing each of the abused nipples, and continues leaving a wet trail, all the way down Donghyuck’s torso with his tongue. When Jaehyun reaches Donghyuck’s groin, he gives the rope that cages it an experimental tug, Donghyuck moaning in response. He’s already half-hard, a shy shade of pink.

Donghyuck lets out a string of moans as Jaehyun brings his mouth to the tip of his dick, Jaehyun’s tongue teasing and licking the small slit. As he brings his head down and more of Donghyuck’s groin enters his mouth, he groans at the feeling, vibrations running along Donghyuck’s dick, causing him to buck up into the warm heat of Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun manages to take Donghyuck’s dick deep into his throat, having been used to taking him in from all the other numerous times in this position. He lets out another groan as he finally reaches the base of his dick, feeling it hit the back of his throat, fully hard.

Jaehyun languidly moves his head up and down Donghyuck’s groin, placing his hands on the silky sheets on either side of Donghyuck’s waist for support as he does so. At some point, Donghyuck starts bucking his hips upwards to meet his mouth. As Donghyuck’s hips move faster and faster, drawing out moans from both of them, Jaehyun pulls off. He smirks as he hears Donghyuck’s muffled whines from the lack of friction, commenting a taunting, “I can’t wait to ride you.” 

He crawls up and licks Donghyuck’s mouth, the rope damp with saliva. He carefully tugs it down so it rests against his neck, making sure he’s not hurting Donghyuck, and presses a heated kiss against Donghyuck’s mouth, who eagerly kisses back just as hard, moaning as he does so.

Jaehyun eases Donghyuck’s mouth open with his tongue, and it’s messy as their tongues meet. He moves away, and Donghyuck chases his mouth, causing Jaehyun to laugh endearingly at his eagerness. He places his hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders to push him down, and kisses him on the lips again, except sweeter this time. They both smile at each other, even though Donghyuck can’t actually see Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun looks down fondly at Donghyuck; he loved all these small sweet moments with him, he really did, but his dick wasn’t going to cum by itself.

“Do you wanna eat me out?” Jaehyun asks, getting back on track, watching with a smirk as Donghyuck’s mouth drops open.

“Yes please,” Donghyuck practically groans out. Jaehyun turns around so that his back is facing Donghyuck’s face, and moves backwards carefully, making sure he doesn’t accidentally hit Donghyuck in the face with his ass. When he’s close enough, he tells Donghyuck to open his mouth. He happily agrees, and sticks his tongue out. Jaehyun moves closer, cheeks spread out with his hands, and leans forward so that he’s eye level with Donghyuck’s dick.

Donghyuck angles himself up slightly, difficult with his hands bound to his back, and licks over where he assumes Jaehyun’s rim is, causing Jaehyun to let out a shaky breath as he nearly gets it right with pin-point accuracy. Donghyuck continues to lick over the hole, small mewls coming from Jaehyun’s mouth. Eventually, when Jaehyun presses his ass down harder against Donghyuck’s mouth, Donghyuck slides his tongue into the tight hole. Jaehyun groans at the welcomed intrusion, and moves one of his arms to hold Donghyuck’s dick again, licking it enthusiastically, causing the other to let out moans. When Jaehyun feels as though Donghyuck is about to cum, he slides off of him, and grabs the bottle of lube from the bedside table.

“I’m gonna finger myself,” he states, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, some of it dripping onto Donghyuck’s stomach, Donghyuck’s breath hitching at the coldness.

“I wish I could see you,” Donghyuck desperately says as he hears the first finger slide easily into Jaehyun’s hole with a squelch, straddling Donghyuck, practically lying face down on him, “I bet you look amazing right now.”

“I bet I do,” Jaehyun replies, moaning as he enters another finger into himself. He starts to scissor himself with his fingers, and groans directly into Donghyuck’s ear, a groan escaping his mouth.

“Pl-please take off the blindfold,” Donghyuck begs. Jaehyun smiles.

“Why should I?” He says as nonchalantly as possible, fingers inside him, nibbling at Donghyuck’s earlobe.

“I-I want to see you. Please, hyung, let me see you.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” still scissoring himself, Jaehyun uses his other hand to slide off the silk blindfold, meeting Donghyuck’s eyes with a smirk as he grinds their crotches together, moans coming from both of them. 

Donghyuck looks mesmerised by the way Jaehyun’s face is flushed a pretty pink, by the beads of sweat that have formed onto his forehead, by the desperate look in his eyes.

“I love you,” he says, kissing Jaehyun gently on his mouth, “I love you so much.”

“I know,” Jaehyun says, the fondness seeping through his voice as he stares into Donghyuck’s eyes with undeniable affection, “I love you too, so, so much.” He returns a kiss onto Donghyuck’s mouth as he slides another finger into himself, groaning. When he feels himself stretched out enough to take Donghyuck’s dick, he removes his fingers and sits up, right on top of Donghyuck’s groin, and grinds down, feeling the satisfying hardness of it against his ass. Donghyuck jerks his hips up again, and groans at the friction from the ropes that constrain him. 

“I’m going to cum if you keep this up, hyung,” he says, wrecked.

“Can’t have that before I ride you now, can we?” Jaehyun says, just as wrecked as he gets up so that his hole is hovering just over Donghyuck’s dick, keeping it in place with one hand, the other steadying himself on the bed. He firstly edges the tip of the dick into his ass with a deep breath before finally bringing himself down in one swift motion, the both of them simultaneously letting out deep moans and groans.

Donghyuck looks up at Jaehyun. His head is thrown back, his torso arching, body glistening with sweat. What a fucking sight, Donghyuck thinks, mouth open, eyes half-lidded. After Jaehyun adjusts to the size, he starts to slowly move up and down on Donghyuck’s dick, mouth open as lewd sounds continuously escape his mouth. Donghyuck thrusts upwards into Jaehyun, wanting more and more of the delicious tightness Jaehyun provides him.  
Jaehyun starts fisting his own dick, and Donghyuck doesn’t know where to look anymore.

“I’m-I’m going to cum,” Jaehyun stutters, speeding up, and with a desperate moan of Donghyuck’s name, paints their bodies with the sticky white substance. Donghyuck continues to thrust up into Jaehyun, chasing his own orgasm, Jaehyun whining at the over-stimulation. Donghyuck eventually cums after a few more thrusts with his eyes closed, Jaehyun’s name on his lips.

Jaehyun falls on top of Donghyuck, exhausted, and is grimly reminded that their chests are stained with his cum. He places a kiss onto Donghyuck’s cheek, who preens at the affection, and winces as he removes Donghyuck’s dick, feeling the cum slowly make its way out of his hole. 

He grabs a handful of tissues, wiping the cum away from his hole first, before cleaning their chests, throwing the used tissues into the bin. He stares at Donghyuck’s body still tied up with the rope, and grabs a pair of scissors. It took a good amount of time for him to tie Donghyuck’s body up, but he was not going to spend another half hour trying to untie Donghyuck’s body.

After placing the scissors on the table and removing the bits of rope from Donghyuck, he throws them roughly onto the floor, too tired to pack everything away. With a contented sigh, he climbs back onto the bed and nuzzles his face into the crook of Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck tightly wraps his rope-patterned arms around Jaehyun’s body, enveloping him in a cocoon of warmth.

“I love you, hyung,” Donghyuck says sleepily, “so much.”

“I love you too, Donghyuck,” Jaehyun says, with his eyes closed, just as tired, “so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading my old fics the other day and ???? they weren't terrible ??? so i thought :") why not put them to good use ?? i mean this is still far from perfect i think but it's definitely an improvement from before!! lmk what u think in the comments or smth :D


End file.
